Total Drama World Tour 2
by Andrew1234567
Summary: Season 7 of Total Drama. 18 competitors return for another season. This time the stakes are higher, the challenges are deadly, and the locations are different. Who will win, who will lose? Read it to find out. Rated T for mild swearing and inappropriate jokes.
1. Episode 1 part 1

"Season 7 is finally here after the long wait. The reason it took so long was, because we got canceled. The disaster known as All-Stars was what killed us and Pahkitew island didn't really help." said Chris "But good news the producers begged us to come back."

In the corner the producers are seen tied up and begging for mercy.

"We decided to bring back some of the best, worst, screen-time lacking, and fan favorites of all of total drama. Before I introduce them I should say what is happening this season. We are having another World Tour. With new challenges, new locations, and a new jumbo jet."

"Let's bring in our first half of the contestants Izzy, Noah, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Heather, Alejandro, and Dawn."

All of the players came out one by one. Noah was reading a book not paying attention. Izzy was running around screaming "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man" while Chef was chasing her with a frying pan. Eva was punching Chris in the balls for not letting her compete for 6 seasons. Dawn was catching butterflies. Lindsay was trying to remember where she was. Cody was on the ground praying to Jesus that Sierra would not be one of the others competing. Harold was telling one of the interns the difference between a crocodile and an alligator. The intern then hung himself from the ceiling. Lastly, Alejandro and Heather were discussing strategy to win.

Chris: Guys, settle down we still have 9 more people to introduce

He now had an ice pack on his kiwis, because of the attack from Eva.

Trent: Nine! Did someone say nine! I love nine! The number nine! It is almost as great as Gwen!

Chris: Trent, you are not competing and neither is Gwen, so can you please get out of here.

Trent: This is bullshit times nine.

He then whistled nine times calling in nine horses and he rode off on them into the nine sunsets.

Chris: Um… Ok, then. I don't know what to say to that. Anyways, our next competitor is Tyler!

Tyler: To the extreme!

He yelled this as he was flying through the air after being kicked by Trent's horses. He skid across the ground, did a somersault, and landed in front of Chris.

Chris: Wicked wipe out man!

Tyler: Thanks, I'm going to win this season! You all better watch out cause I'm a force to be reckoned with.

He then tripped over an ant and fell on his face again.

Chris: Next is Lightning!

Lightning: Shabam! I'm going to the superbowl! What's up Jo, dude?

He went up to Eva for a fist pump when he said this. He got a fist to the face instead.

Eva: I'm a girl and I'm not Jo!

Lightning: Girl? What girl I don't see no…

BAM! He got punched again by Eva

Chris: Let's bring in Scarlet!

Everyone: *Gasp* WHATTTT! WHY WOULD YOU BRING HER BACK!

Scarlet: Hello, everyone I apologize for my actions last season. I behaved erratically and I hope you can all forgive me. I have gone to psychiatric help and I am no longer insane.

Chris: See? All's well that ends well

Meanwhile, Scarlet was plotting to destroy everyone and take the prize money again.

Chris: Here comes my most annoying fan….

Cody: Please don't say Sierra! Please don't say Sierra!

Chris: Topher!

All the color returned to Cody's face and he started doing the macarena with Izzy in celebration.

Chris: Oh, yeah Sierra's here too!

Sierra: Cody-kins!

Topher: Chrissy-kins!

Suddenly, Topher and Sierra were hugging and suffocating poor Chris and Cody. It took the combined strength of Eva, Tyler, Lightning, Alejandro, and Noah's book to get them off of them. After several CPR, intensive care, and weird purple and brown drink thing that Izzy and Chef made minutes later, Chris was able to continue hosting and Cody was not dead.

Chris: These next 2 contestants were on the ridonculous race and Noah knows them really well. They are so similar to each other. One might even say they are siblings. If that isn't obvious enough, then this hint will certainly give it away. One of them is dating someone who is competing this season.

This immediately caught Noah's attention, because he knew they were Emma and Kitty.

Noah: Thank you Chris for letting my girlfriend compete.

Chris: Introducing… LEONARD and GEOFF!

Noah: I hate you Chris.

He then threw a book at the back of the hosts head.

Leonard: Wobbly Dee! Goblin Pee! The winner of this season will be none other than me!

Geoff: What's up dudes long time no see!

He went up to everyone and high fived them, except for Alejandro, who he punched in the face.

Alejandro: Ow! What was that for?

Geoff: For kissing Bridge!

Harold: Wait a minute, you said one of them is dating one of the competitors. So that must mean that Bridgette is coming back.

Chris: Right you are nerdy boy. Oh and since Duncan isn't here he told me to do this.

He then gave Harold a wedgie and threw a water balloon at him.

Harold: Gosh! Idiot!

Chris: Bridgette, come on out.

Bridgette: Hey, everyone I hope I win this season. Geoff! Long time no see!

Chris: And the last and certainly least person, who is only here, because of several lawsuits filed against me and legally has to compete, so I don't get sued and this season get cancelled. Everyone's favorite now completely human homeschooled guy, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Yo, Yo, Yo, I'm winning this season, eh. No one can eliminate me now. Even if they do I can just hide in the plane again.

Chris: Yeah, about that we put a tracker in you, so if you try to hide in the plane we can find you and throw you off.

Well, this is the first chapter of my story. I just introduced the contestants and made a few jokes. I promise next chapter will be more exciting. I will make the teams, reveal the first destination, and start the first challenge. I will update this regularly. Every few days will be a chapter. It won't take forever for the next part to come out. Not sure what else to put so… Bye.

Competitors:

Noah, Izzy, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Heather, Alejandro, Dawn, Topher, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Scarlet, Leonard, Sierra, Lightning, Tyler.

Teams: NA/NA

Eliminated: N/A


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Chris: Now, it is the moment you have all been waiting for. I am going to announce the teams and get the plane started. The first team is going to be Team Explorer. On that team is Leonard, Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Scarlett, Izzy, and Topher.

Everyone, who was on that team stood where they belonged. There logo was a picture of Chris with binoculars.

Chris: The second team is Team Adventure. Tyler, Eva, Bridgette, Lightning, Dawn, Lindsay, Heather, Harold, and Noah.

All of Team Adventure stood in there team. There logo was a picture of Chef hiking a mountain holding a walking stick.

Everyone looked around at who they would be competing with and against for the remainder of the season. Some were thinking about who to ally with, others were talking to friends, and some were trying to turn Noah into a frog.

Leonard: Whispering bog, magical hog, turn this book worm into a frog!

He shouted this while pointing a stick at Noah, but nothing happened.

Izzy: Wow that is so cool! Make him cluck like a chicken next!

Noah: Will you stop it! I'm trying to read! Izzy stop encouraging him!

Izzy: Ok Noah Boa, come on Leonard let's go bother Heather.

And with that Izzy and Leonard went to go talk to Heather. Heather did not enjoy the interaction at all. Infact, she hated it so much that she took Leonard's wand and shoved it up his ass.

Leonard: (still in intense pain and hobbling around) Pesky bee! I will smite her with a dragon spell! Izzy, I just need three hairs from a silverback gorilla, ½ a cup of rat pee, and we need to steal the Declaration of Independance. WIth these items we will make the most powerful potion in the world!

Meanwhile, Tyler was trying to flirt with Lindsay, but she forgot who he was. Harold, was bothering Alejandro about the history of the letter Z. Topher was trying to annoy Chris. Eva was yelling at Lightning for calling her a dude. Dawn was meditating Sierra was annoying Cody and Bridgette and Geoff were getting to 13 and a half base with vanilla pudding and a cactus.

Chris: Ok, you are all now required to do a confessional. Head in that room over there and talk about whatever. After that meet me in the elimination room and I will announce the location and the rules this season.

 _ **Confessional: Alejandro**_

Alejandro: I do not know how this is even possible, but my team is even worse than in the first world tour. However, that will not stop me from dominating this game. I know Geoff hates me, so he can't be in an alliance. I can probably get Cody, Scarlett, and Topher in an alliance. I wish Heather was on my team.

 _ **End confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Bridgette**_

Bridgette: I wish Geoff was on my team. I have nothing in common with the people on my team. At least Lindsay, Tyler and Harold are nice. I don't know Dawn or Lightning, but hopefully they are good team members. My biggest fear is that Eva still has a grudge against me from season one.

 _ **End confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Cody**_

Cody: I can not handle another season with Sierra on my team. She was the reason I lost last time. As long as she is gone and I don't get mauled by another bear this season is mine. I am so cool.

 _ **End confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Dawn**_

Dawn: I will do my best to do well this season. Hopefully, I don't get framed and unfairly voted off again. Everyone on my team has a positive aura. Even, Heather which is surprising. Maybe she gave up being evil once and for all?

 _ **End confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Eva**_

Eva: I am winning this season, got it?! I have worked on a lot of my anger, so that shouldn't make me lose this season. My first goal this season is getting rid of that back stabber Bridgette and that no good boyfriend of hers! Tyler and Lightning seem to be the only strong ones on this team. Noah is smart, so we have that going for us. I do not like Heather.

 _ **End confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Ezekiel**_

Ezekiel: Chris will pay for what he did to me! He left me a feral beast for 3 years and then acted like nothing ever happened! Everyone who voted me off will pay too! I want vengeance! I have been tossed around, laughed at, humiliated, and treated like shit! I will be the greatest villain in Total Drama history. My plan is to lay low for the first few eliminations, act oblivious and unsuspecting, and then take out the big threats.

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Geoff**_

Geoff: I don't plan on winning. I already have a mil from the Ridonculous Race. I'm just here to help Bridge, take out Al, and most importantly PARTAY!

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Harold**_

Harold: This is my season! Know why? Cause there is no Duncan or Courtney to bully me. Booyah! My mad skills will finally be appreciated. I am going to win the million to buy the luscious Leshawna a waterbed and I will purchase myself a falcon.

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Trent**_

Trent: Oh don't mind me I just wanted to be the 9th person to make a confession

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Heather**_

Heather: My strategy this season? Lay low,stay out of the drama, ally with the newbies. Enough said.

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Izzy**_

Izzy: It is so great to have a wizard on my team. I need a spell to get those children off my lawn. Unfortunately, my liscence to kill is expired, so I can't use my crossbow.

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Leonard**_

Leonard: (sitting on the toilet trying to poop. A large stick comes out of his butt) Alas! My wand that was shoved up there. (he then smells it) Marvelous!

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Lindsay**_

Lindsay: Admiral Lindsay her hotness is back. I will win this season and buy Paris. As soon as I figure out where Tyson Chicken Nugget is.

 _ **Confessional: Tyler**_

Tyler: I'm winning this season or my name isn't Tyler Fricken Pugget.

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Lightning**_

Lightning: Lightning's going to the superbowl! If not I'll just kill a man like my hero O.J. Simpson

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Noah**_

Noah: I took one look at the other team and I know for a fact mine will destroy them. Yeah, my team is far from perfect. There's Lindsay who is about as bright as a rock, Heather is a bitch, and Tyler is clumsy. But Eva, Bridgette, and Harold are good at challenges. Not sure about the other two. The other team has a wizard, a stalker, a crazy chick, eelajandro, and a guy who is literally only known for being voted off first. I got this in the bag.

 _ **Confessional: Sierra**_

Sierra: I can't wait to be with Cody all season. I already started collecting his hair. Cody is so manly and (THE REST OF THIS CONFESSION HAD TO BE CUT OUT, BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOUR SANITY AND DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE EAR TORTURE KNOWN AS SIERRA'S CONFESSION)

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Topher**_

Topher: I'm going to replace Chris as host. I have the perfect plan to get rid of him. When someone takes the drop of shame I am going to run up to him and push him out of the plane. Man I am such a genious!

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **Confessional: Scarlett**_

Scarlett: Everyone hates me because I threatened to blow up the island last year. They are all petrified of me as well. I am still evil, by the way. My plan is to ally with some of the smarter people. I made the mistake of choosing imbeciles last time.

 _ **End Confessional**_

After all of the confessionals were done. Everyone met at the elimination room. Except for Trent who ran away to find Gwen and ask her out nine times.

Chris: This season will be a bit different. Instead of the normal one million dollar prize, this season will be a 2.5 million dollar prize! Yup, that's right you heard me. Man I am so smart and creative.

Noah: If you were really creative, then you would have picked a more creative name for a season than Total Drama World Tour 2.

Chris: You try coming up with names for 7 seasons.

Scarlett: I assume you use the same logic with coming up with challenge ideas. You used the "obstacle course" idea in approximately 20 episodes.

Chris: Well, err, you know what? Shut up or you will be eliminated right now! How do you like them apples?

Lindsay: Ooh I have apple lip gloss!

Chris: Anyways, if you can guess the destination we are going, you get a special award for your team.

Lindsay: The mall?

Noah: Hawaii?

Donald Trump: CHIIIIIINNNNAAAAA!

Leonard: The magical land of Narnia?

Chris: nope you're all wrong. We are going to… Madagascar!

This is the end of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think of the Donald Trump and Trent cameos. I will have crazy Trent make tons of appearances and I will also try to have a few more competitors show up too. Please give me some challenge and location ideas. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

 **Competitors:**

 **Noah, Izzy, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Heather, Alejandro, Dawn, Topher, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Scarlet, Leonard, Sierra, Lightning, Tyler.**

 **Team Explorer: Leonard, Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Scarlett, Izzy, Topher**

 **Team Adventure: Tyler, Eva, Bridgette, Lightning, Dawn, Lindsay, Heather, Harold, Noah**

 **Eliminated: N/A**


	3. Episode 1 part 3

The plane landed in Madagascar a short 14 hours later. It was a beautiful country with wild animals and stuff. Unfortunately, it was not like the movie and none of them talked.

Chris: Welcome to Madagascar everybody!

Cody: The last time I was in Africa I got shoved in a backpack by Sierra, got hit repeatedly with a soccer ball, and got kidnapped by a monkey.

Harold: Madagascar has an unusual mix of wildlife. It does not have apes, monkeys, elephants, zebras, rhinos, or buffalo, but there are lemurs and boa constrictors to watch out for. Fun fact this is the 4th largest island on the planet.

After hearing that it was the 4th largest island and not the 9th Trent came out and yelled about it. Apparently, he had been hiding in the cargo hold just like Ezekiel.

Trent: What if we take some of the island and push it somewhere else, so the island becomes the 9th biggest?

Noah: Trent, that has to be the stupidest, craziest, moronic, and…

He was cut off by Izzy

Izzy: totally awesomest idea I have ever heard. We can take the new island and build an orphanage for abandoned goblin children.

Leonard: And don't forget abandoned wizards.

Tyler: What if we build an outdoor hockey rink, so they can learn sports.

Lightning: What about a football stadium in my honor?

Trent: Just as long as there are 9 of them.

Scarlett: I would hate to rain on your parade, but that is absolutely impossible. First off, moving an island would be way too much money and not worth the effort. Second, you can't have an _outdoor_ hockey rink in Africa, because it is too hot. Third, goblins and wizards do not exist.

Alejandro: Scarlett, you are just as smart as you are beautiful. Chica, I am so lucky to have you as a team mate.

Heather: Um, hello? Ale-Jerkoff? We are dating! You can't be calling other girls beautiful.

Geoff: Yeah, what Heather said. I say we all vote of Al if we lose. He is really harshing the mellow. Unlike, my Granola Goddess Bridgette.

Bridgette: Aww, that is so sweet. You are the best!

Chris: Ehem! I'm trying to host a show here, I'm not sure if you are aware, but YOU ARE FREAKING ON IT AND WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO DO! NEXT PERSON TO TALK OUT OF TURN GETS A PENALTY!

Everyone stopped talking after this. Even Trent, but he was the 9th to stop talking, since he had 9 more words to say. Trent then got dragged away by 9 of Chris' interns. They shot him with 9 tranquilizer darts and called NINE one one to take him away.

Chris: Anyways, the first part of the challenge is called Move It, Move It. Everyone has to do a traditional Madagascar dance. The people who…

Sierra: EEEEEEE! Is it a slow dance, because I want to move it, move it with Cody if you know what I mean.

Chris: Damn it, what did I say about talking! Sierra, you just cost your team a penalty! Which, will take effect in part 2 of the Madagascar challenge. (even though Cody was on her team he still couldn't help, but smirk) Anywho, you have to dance to the song move it, move it, while Chef launches coconuts at you using a slingshot.

Ezekiel: That sounds painful, eh? Also, this country has weird traditions.

Chef: You're a weird tradition.

Chef hit Ezekiel in the coconuts with a coconut

Lindsay: Coconut oil, is so good for your skin.

Chef: Glad you thinks so!

He then launched a coconut at her and it hit her in the head.

 _ **Confessional**_ **:** _**Ezekiel**_

Ezekiel: Chef will pay for that! How dare he hit me with a coconut! I will end him as well as that worthless host and those inbreds who kicked me off. Mark my words they will all face the wrath of the Zeke.

 _ **End Confessional**_

Chris: (blaring an air horn super loudly) And go!

The music started playing and everyone was dance-running as fast as they could avoiding coconuts. Left and right, the hard fruits soared through the air pelting the teenagers.

Chef: Don't try to dodge the fruit, embrace it!

Eva: Embrace this!

She started picking up the coconuts that had landed on the ground and started whipping them at Chef.

Dawn: Eva, please stop that. Fighting back is never the answer.

Eva: Don't tell me what to do you fucking fairy! I can fight whoever I want! If you tell me what to do again I swear to God I will take a pillow case, fill it with bars of soap, and beat the shit out of you with it! Got it?!

Dawn: Yes, sorry. My your aura is red with anger. I have never seen one that red. It really suits you.

Eva: Um… Thanks?

Topher: (commentating on everything going on, just like Chris would do) Oooh, and Bridgette goes down, falling like a brick. If you look over to the left you can see Cody trying to fend off Sierra. He appears to be more afraid of that coconut than the actual coconuts. Haha ha I am so clever! What's this? Heather appears to be walking towards me? She is putting a finger in the air. Yup, she is definitely flipping me probably jealous of my hair and superior hosting skills. This challenge is so….

He got hit with a coconut and got knocked to the floor. The challenge lasted for another 5 minutes and Chris sounded the air horn again to say the challenge was over. Everyone either walked, hobbled, or in Cody's case carried in a backpack, over to Chris to hear who won. All 18 of them were badly bruised. They looked like they had just been through the war or even worse, Walmart on Black Friday.

Lightning: The winner is obviously The Lightning. My dancing skills were Sha-mazing. I basically carried my team.

Chris: Actually, no one won.

Everyone: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE WON!

Chris: Yeah, I just wanted you all to get pelted with coconuts. It's good for ratings and an excellent time filler. Also, it makes part 2 a lot harder.

Ezekiel: Are you kidding me eh? I get turned into a freak, voted off first twice, humiliated, and beaten with coconuts for nothing?!

Chris: Well, your team is technically in last, since Sierra's penalty takes effect. The next challenge is a hike through Madagascar's thick jungles to the beach. The first team that makes it to the finish line first wins. Team Adventure gets a 3 minute head start, a map, and a compass, since Sierra had to open her big mouth while I was talking! Team explorer just gets a map.

 _ **Confessional: Chris**_

Chris: You may be asking yourself why I was so harsh on her with the penalty. Mainly, because she BLEW UP MY PLANE!

 _ **End Confessional**_

Team Adventure quickly hurried off into the jungle to use the time advantage to their advantage.

Harold: I learned how to read a map in Muskrat Boys, so I can use my mad map reading skills to navigate us through the jungle.

Bridgette: I know beaches better than anyone, so if we are near it I can sense it.

Lightning: Sha I can read a compass. There are only 4 letters, so that is in my reading level.

Noah: Yeah, I trust you with the compass as much as I trust Heather with well, pretty much anything.

Heather: Screw you, loser. I have changed a lot since the last time and I plan to play fair and not manipulate my way to the finale.

Noah: Yeah, I can tell you changed so much.

Dawn: It's true, it's in her aura.

Lindsay: Silly Lawn, her name is Hannah, not Laura.

Dawn: It's Dawn, and I am talking about her aura, not her name.

Lindsay: Ok, Pawn Star.

Tyler: Haha, pawn star sounds like porn star. Haha, funny dudes.

Bridgette: (Holding back a chuckle) Eww! Tyler that's so gross.

Harold: We learned about porn stars at Touchy Steve's Antimasturbation Camp Tee Sack for short.

Everyone gave him the weirdest look imaginable and wondered what the hell kind of camp he went to.

Tyler: My mom once sent me to this camp that helps with kids who can't pay attention in school. I tried to get my friend Nathan to come with me, but he got really mad at me when I told him to go to "Concentration Camp". To this day I still don't know why he hates me.

Eva: Was he by any chance Jewish?

Tyler: Well, he had a big nose, but I don't see why his religion has anything to do with it.

Noah: Tyler, you really are something else, man

While, Team Adventure was way ahead and making good progress, things were not looking so great for Team Explorer.

Topher: If I know anything about Chris, which is a lot by the way it's that in all of these forest adventure type challenges we head east.

Sierra: I know more about Chris than you do, so I should get the map.

Topher: As if, I'm the ultimate Chris Maclean fan.

Sierra: Oh really? Do you have hair and blood samples of him?

Topher: Yeah, what Chris fan wouldn't? I had his cell phone last season.

Leonard: We don't need a map I can make us a teleportation spell.

Scarlett: Teleportation spells are impossible. That will not work.

Leonard: Nonsense, I make them all the time. I use them to teleport to them bitches down at the club. I have them hoes lining up to ride my magic wand.

Alejandro: Scarlett is right we need an actual plan. Magic will not help us, but with my leadership we shall rise to greatness. Seize the day!

Geoff: Who cares if we win or not. Al will be the one going home, since he is evil and totally uncool.

Izzy: What if we drink our own pee like Bear Grylls?

Ezekiel: I know that moss always points North, so we should just go to the left.

Cody: Not a bad plan, dude let's follow Zeke.

Alejandro: And if he is wrong we know who to blame.

Ezekiel: No way! I am not going home first again!

Team Explorer continued onwards to the left. Thanks to Ezekiel they were making steady progress. However, Team Adventure was still way ahead. The camera then cut back to the other team, who was getting ever so close to victory. Harold was telling everyone a story.

Harold: and that is the story of how Duncan gave me an atomic wedgie and my butt started bleeding for a week straight.

Eva: I didn't even think something like that was possible and I beat people up all the time.

Dawn: Wow, this Duncan character sounds very mean.

Harold: Yeah, he is, but as I like to say the taller the mohawk the harder it falls.

Bridgette: Is all of that true, Harold? Even the part about the lima bean and the car chase.

Dawn: Unfortunately, yes his aura is telling the truth.

Heather: Dawn, I'm just gonna be blunt here, this aura shit is all lies.

Lightning: Blunt? Sha-where? Is it 4:20 yet? Is Snoop Dogg in town?

Noah: And with that, the team gets smarter with each passing minute.

Lindsay: I know, right? Just like school the more I talk the smarter-er-est I get.

Noah: Yeah, exactly what I meant.

Dawn: Auras are not lies. They are as real as can be.

Heather: They are about as real as Harold's balls, which is not saying much.

Harold: "Not Much" is exactly what I said when I saw your boobs in TDI.

Noah: Oh shit, he got you there, Heather.

Heather was now visibly pissed, but she did not say anything for the rest of the day.

Bridgette: Look, I see the beach!

Lindsay: My grandmother bleaches her moustache.

Team Adventure made a mad dash for the finish line. They beat Team Explorer and won the challenge. They won by so much, that they got bored waiting for the others.

Chris: Congratulations, Team Adventure on your first victory! First class awaits you. As for the Explorers see you at elimination tonight.

Alejandro: Nice going Zeke, you just lost for us!

Ezekiel: I was the only one with a plan! You guys can't kick me off.

Geoff: Yeah, I am not voting for Homeschool! Your ass is mine Al.

Everyone just stared at Geoff creeped out.

Geoff: No, not ass like that, I mean, uh, oh forget it.

All 18 competitors got on the plane. Team Adventure celebrated a well deserved victory, while Team Explorer was figuring out who to vote for.

 _ **Voting Confessionals**_

Topher: Sierra thinks she is soooo cool with her dumb fan sites, but this plane is only big enough for one Chris Maclean fan. She gets my vote.

Cody: Yeah, Sierra is annoying, but Al is evil I don't know who to vote for.

Sierra: Two words. Bye. Topher.

Alejandro: People are definitely going to vote for me, because they know I am sneaky, but I made a few alliances to make sure I am safe.

Ezekiel: Alejandro tried to ally with me right after he told everyone to kick me off! I am voting for him.

Geoff: He kissed my girlfriend on international TV! He better be the one leaving tonight.

Leonard: I will use magic to vote.

Scarlett: Although, I do not trust Alejandro, he is my best bet of making it far. I have to vote with him this time.

Izzy: I vote for Ezekiel, because he always gets kicked off first. Just want to keep the tradition alive.

 _ **End voting confessionals**_

Chris: Wow, interesting votes. A lot of tension on this team and I love it. However, that tension will be shortened by 1 after someone leaves today. Anyways, when I call your name come up and get a marshmallow. If you are not called you get kicked out of the plane and plummet 30,000 feet. Any questions? (a few hands were raised) None, fantastic. The first marshmallow goes to Geoff.

Geoff: Gnarly, man.

Chris: Cody and Izzy are also safe.

Izzy: Can I have one of those toxic marshmallows, so I can have super powers!

Chris: No, but you can sit down and stop ruining the tension. Surprisingly, Leonard is safe.

Leonard: Eureka! My spell worked.

Chris: Scarlett and Topher you both get to stay another day. You all racked up some votes. However, Zeke is safe.

Ezekiel: Yes! I won! I'm not going home! Suck it Al, eh?

Chris: The last marshmallow of the night goes to...

Alejandro and Sierra both looked nervous.

…

….

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

…

Alejandro!

Chris: Goodby, Sierra. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Sierra: Can I at least kiss Cody goodby?

Chris: Well, since you are my biggest fan and you did BLOW UP MY PLANE, the answer is NO!

Sierra: WAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Topher: I thought I was your biggest fan! Do you mean I collected all of those toenail clippings for nothing?!

Chris: Ignoring that, this ends the first episode. How will the show be different with the Ezekiel being kicked off first tradition broken? Will Cody manage to do well without Sierra? Where will we go next? FInd out next time on Total. Drama. World Tour 2.

Votes:

Alejandro: Sierra

Cody: Sierra

Ezekiel: Alejandro

Geoff: Alejandro

Izzy: Ezekiel

Leonard: Scarlett

Scarlett: Sierra

Sierra: Topher

Topher: Sierra

Sierra: 4 votes

Alejandro: 2 votes

Ezekiel: 1 vote

Scarlett: 1 vote

Topher: 1 vote

 _ **Bonus Confessional: Alejandro**_

Alejandro: Sierra was an easy target. I knew Cody and Topher would vote for her and I convinced Scarlett to vote with me. I was guaranteed to be safe, because Sierra voted for Topher as well. Easy as pie. However, I need more allies, because next time I may not be so lucky.

 _ **End confessional**_

 ** _This was my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys all liked it and thought it was funny. I did not expect it to take this long to finish. It should be getting easier to write, since there is now one less character to write. The reason Sierra got the boot was because I felt she lasted way too long in World Tour and All Stars. She was pretty much just cannon fodder. Please review and give me challenge ideas and places to visit. Next chapter will be up soon._**

 **Team Explorer: Leonard, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Scarlett, Izzy, Topher**

 **Team Adventure: Tyler, Eva, Bridgette, Lightning, Dawn, Lindsay, Heather, Harold, Noah**

 **Eliminated:**

Sierra: (18th place) Reason: annoyed team and gave them a penalty. She ultimately lost the challenge for the team.


End file.
